1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system for controlling the access of client terminals to services on a service provider. In particular this application relates to a system for controlling access to the services provided by a server to client terminals via a communication network. The system also provides a method of controlling the access of user services by a navigation device through a portal.
2. Related Art
Navigation devices may include telecommunication features such as a GSM modem. These telecommunication features may make access to information provided on different communication networks easier. Handheld digital wireless devices such as navigation devices, mobile phones, pagers, two-way radios, smart phones, and communicators, are able to communicate with each other and are able to exchange data by using a common communication protocol and application environment. One possible communication protocol used for the communication of wireless devices with, for instance, the Internet, is a Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”). WAP is an open global specification that enables users of mobile wireless devices to easily access and interact with information provided on a server through the Internet.
WAP technology may also be used for different services available to the user of a navigation device. For example, such services may provide the user of the navigation device with information relating to location-based services such as traffic services, emergency services, or other services provided by car manufacturers. If the navigation device is provided in a vehicle, services such as finding a special hotel or a certain restaurant, and the like, might also be provided. These services may be accessible by a communication network, for example, through the Internet.
For some services, the user will subscribe with the service to obtain the information. It is possible that some services may be provided free of charge to certain client terminals if the provider is providing the service as a marketing tool. In other instances, only certain terminals or navigation devices or a special group of users may access the services.
Thus, there is a need for a system that permits control for the accessibility of client terminals to a server on which services are provided.